Loving Her
by AquaScor
Summary: Mako and Korra have a little private time


"You're the Avatar and I'm an idiot."

"Both are correct."

He was holding her hand as they walked through the snow in silence. These days he was better off in moments like these when they were silent and without argument. The littlest thing seemed to set her off and no matter how he answered any questions she asked, it was never the right answer. He'd gone through a lot to be with her and he wasn't going to mess it up being stupid. He was just going to enjoy this moment, argument free, for as long as he could.

"Hey quiet guy," she said looking over at him, "You haven't said much since we've been walking."

"Just enjoying a quiet moment with my girl."

"Your girl hunh?"

"Not forward thinking enough for you?" he said tightening his grip on her hand.

"I think I kind a like it," she said smiling at him. She stopped and he felt a tug when he tried to move against her stand still.

"Is something wrong?"

"I just wanted to do this," she said closing the space between them and giving him a light peck on the lips.

"Is that all I get," he asked as she tried to pull away. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed his forehead against hers. "Now I want a little bit more." He traced her lips with his tongue before pressing his lips to hers. He nipped at her bottom lip, begging for a deeper kiss and listening to her giggle as she denied him entry.

"Such a tease," he whispered as he left her lips, placing soft kisses on her cheeks and leading a trail to her neck.

She stopped him cold and initiated the kiss he was begging for. As their kiss deepened, Mako began to pull away. He took her hand in his again and tugged a little re-initiating their walk.

"Now who's the tease?" Mako smiled and looked away.

"I want to tell you something," he started, "but I don't want to sound sappy or add to your stress right now. With everything that's been happening and they way we've been fighting…"

Korra cut him off. "We haven't been fighting, I've been biting your head off for everything when it's not your fault. You've been trying to be supportive and may I add, an awesome boyfriend, and all I've been doing is giving you a hard time because I'm not sure about a lot of things right now."

"Thanks for that but I feel like I need to say this and I'm ready."

"Ready for what, cool guy?"

"Are you ever gonna stop calling me that, or some version of it?"

"No. Besides, admit it, you kind of like it don't you officer?"

Mako rolled his eyes and said nothing. She tugged him close and kissed his cheek.

"I'm sorry for interrupting, continue."

"As I was saying, before THE AVATAR rudely interrupted me, I wanted to say something important to my girlfriend." Korra made the motion for zipping her lips and he smiled at her.

"As I was TRYING to say, it's about time I told you this because it's just weighing on me everyday that I don't. I didn't fall in love with you because you went missing and I was terrified that Amon might have hurt you. I fell for you way before that and when I realized what was happening and I knew that Bolin liked you and then I met Asami and it seemed like the perfect solution to the problem; in short, I'm sorry I lied to you."

"When did you lie to me?"

"After you confessed your feelings for me and told me we were made for each other. I felt the same way but I was confused. And I want you to know that I hated seeing you leave with my brother and that he had made you smile after I had upset you."

"Really?" Korra said, "well, I have a confession of my own. I fell in love with you the night I watched you clear the ring with the hottest hat trick I'd ever seen."

"Wow, I felt the same when I saw you do it too. I know I tell you how amazing you are all the time but…" he stopped himself from continuing his statement.

"But..." she questioned looking up at him.

"That," he said with a tone, which implied finality, "is a conversation for another time."

"Really?" she asked with a raised brow. "Well as much as I couldn't stand to see you with Asami; I knew I'd fallen for the right guy because you were always so sweet to her. You always treated her with such respect…"

"And now?" he asked.

"And now," she said pulling him close and holding his hands in hers, "I am the luckiest girl in the world to be the recipient of all that sweetness and respect…"

"And love."

"And love. So city boy, you gonna keep talking or you gonna kiss me?"

"I just told you I loved you."

"No you didn't. You said I was the recipient of love."

"You're really funny."

"And it always seems like most people don't get my jokes," Korra said with a smirk.

"You write that yourself?"

"I meant that in the sweetest…" A pair of lips on hers immediately silenced her. He'd easily slipped his tongue in when he caught her by surprise. She closed her eyes and reveled in the feeling of his lips on hers and when she was suddenly pulled against him she wanted to just let go and fall into him. No sooner than she thought it, she felt herself falling backward into the snow. He was on top of her, their kiss not halting in the least. His body pressed into her and she could feel something different rising in her during the kiss but she chose to ignore for today and give her boyfriend the moment he deserved after having to deal with her being so terrible to him over the last few weeks. She emptied her mind of all other thoughts and put her focus back into the task at hand.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~And yes, I am ending it right here and no there is no rest of it but I might write a follow up story depending on how many reviews and reads I get for this one. Hope you enjoyed….R & R!


End file.
